Trapped
by CookiesandOTPs
Summary: Takes place after the second books ends(The school for good and evil: a world without princes), my first fic, Tedros/Sophie first chapter K later chapters T for language. Please R&R! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**Short Tedros/Sophie fic i wrote because this ship needs more love. It takes place right after the second book ends so do not read if you haven't already read to second book. Also this is my first ever fanfic so it probably won't be the greatest but i put a lot of work into it and i hope you enjoy.**

**disclaimer: I do not own SGE or it's characters**

* * *

><p>Sophie landed on the concrete floor with a thud. She groaned and rolled onto her side, she half-opened one eye and saw a periwinkle blue wall in front of her. <em>Where am I?<em> She pushed herself up off the floor and into a sitting position. Sophie now saw that she was sitting in a small, windowless, door-less room with three dark gray wall and one of a bright periwinkle blue wall that she was leaning against. Also, Tedros was there. He lay on his back unconscious on the concrete floor, his golden blond bangs strewn across his forehead; Sophie decided to use the fact that he was unconscious to her advantage. She gathered all the saliva she possibly could in her dry mouth and with a quick blow of air she shot the potent ball of spit at him and land on his cheek right under his eye _ha! Serve's him right! Him and stupid back-stabbing heartless Agatha! _, Sophie thought with a large smirk on her face. She looked around. _W__here is Agatha anyways? _She frowned and looked back at Tedros, she didn't understand why he had been engulfed in hate for her to forget why he had kissed her that night, didn't he realize that she was still Philip, just with a different face and name. All the things she had said about her mother and her father had been true, all they're emotions had been real. So, what was he so quick to forget it all and assume none of it had been real at all? _Boys really are clueless, aren't they? _She heaved a long sigh. He would never know the truth if he kept being so damn stupid.

Tedros came to at the sound of a long sigh. He smiled widely assuming it was Agatha.

"Agatha I just had the worst dream, we were about the get our happily ever after but then-" He started before Sophie cut him off.

"Sorry. But it's just me, Sophie." She said in a bored tone, keeping down her aggravation towards the numskull to prevent herself from ripping his head off.

Tedros frowned "So we really didn't get our happy ever after, did we?" he opened his eyes and looked over at Sophie who had pulled her knees to her chest and was resting her chin on the tops.

"I didn't get one either…" She was still in her Philip clothes from the trial. She frowned.

Tedros snorted "You're **evil**, Sophie. You don't get a happily ever after. Ever."

She glared at him "Well I could've had a happily never after. But I got stuck with a mopey heartsick prince whose got an ego bigger than his brain" She spat, hoping to remind him that he didn't have his "True Love" with him.

Sophie words hurt Tedros, but he smiled and countered her insult "Oh really? Well you must be mistaken since I have the worlds biggest brain"

Sophie laughed slightly "You couldn't tell a mop from a broom"

Tedros frowned. He had nothing to retort with. He, Tedros, prince of Camlot had been defeated in a battle of insults by a **Never**.

* * *

><p>After that there was a short period of silence, only broken when Sophie asked: "Why did you kiss me?" Tedros looked at her like she was crazy<p>

"huh?" He asked stupidly

"I shall rephrase for your slow-understanding mind" She cleared her throat "Why did you kiss **Philip **during the trial?" She asked a little more clearly.

Tedros stared up at the gray ceiling, "I already told you" his studied a small scratch in the paint on the ceiling "I was tired, I thought you were my elfish prince, and you were starting to look like a girl"

Sophie stared at him, dumbfounded. Had he really just said that? "What do you mean by 'your elfish prince'?"

A light blush crossed the prince's tan face; he was at a loss for words. _What had I meant by that? _But Tedros knew that he would have to find a good excuse to avoid getting into an awkward conversation "Well you know, you were my best friend and…" Tedros didn't want to admit it but he knew that Sophie already knew so there was no point in hiding it "And my only friend" he let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

Now Sophie was blushing too. She knew that she had been his only friend, but she never thought for a second that he would ever admit it. She was greatful that he was too busy staring at the ceiling to notice her flushed cheeks. She felt her eyes starting the become watery "You know" she tried her hardest to keep her voice from breaking "I would still be friend if you let me… I could still be your elfish prince" At that very moment she buried her face in her knees to avert making eye contact with Tedros.

Tedros pushed himself up off the hard concrete and into a sitting position. For a few seconds he stared at the beautiful witch with wide eyes; he was unsure how to respond, so, he went with the first reasonable response that came to mind "I can't. First off: I don't know weather I can trust you or not because since you're a deceiving and undermining Never I don't know what words that spill from your lips and true and what are lies. Second: Agatha wouldn't in a million years let me be friends with her nemesis, she's my true love so she will always come first"

"(A) I am not deceiving nor am I undermining! (B) If Agatha is your 'True Love' then shouldn't she allow you to be friends with whoever you please? True love isn't keeping someone tied down, Teddy, it's about setting your love free and knowing that they'll always come back, no matter what. And that they will love you unconditionally for the rest of your lives." She looked up at Tedros "But I messed it up with Aggie, I tied her down when I knew she wasn't coming back to me" She put her face in her hands "And now she hates me for it! I-I thought we were friends! She was the only person I had left! I couldn't lose her! I don't have anyone else! My mother is dead, I can't go back to my father and Agatha was all I had and now I've lost her!" Sophie started to sob mercilessly into her hands; at the moment all she had was Tedros; and he probably hated her too.

Tedros did something that he wasn't even expecting himself to do: he grabbed Sophie by the wrists and pulled her into his chest, hugging her with his muscular arms, one hand was on the small of her back and the other was holding the back of her head gently, his fingers wrapped in her light blond hair. Sophie sobbed into his shoulder, her tears staining his clothes. Her arms were pressed against her chest. "Don't worry" He whispered reassuringly into her ear, his lips lightly brushing her earlobe "You have me now. Okay? I'll always be here for you" he pulled her even closer to him.

Sophie looked up at Tedros with a grateful look in her eyes and had stopped sobbing long enough to say: "And I you" In a small, fragile voice before burying her face back into his shoulder as she continued to sob.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope the small number of people who read this enjoyed you may criticize if you like i will be happy to take it into consideration for the next chapter.  
><strong>

**p.s: I apologize if Sophie seemed a little OOC, i promise to try hader next time**

**Sincerely, Cookies and**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own SGE nor do i own it's characters.**

**Enjoy! R&R**

* * *

><p>When Tedros awoke he was lying on the cold concrete floor; Sophie had folded up her cloak and slipped it under his head while he had been sleeping. He turned to lie on his side. Across the small room a shivering Sophie lay on her side, her knees pulled up to her chest and her teeth quietly clattering together. Tedros then realized that he was occupying both of they're cloaks from the trial; one was spread over him like a blanket, while the other was used as a makeshift pillow. He frowned at Sophie. <em>How could someone of pure evil be so kind?<em> He thought to himself.

Tedros pushed himself up and crawled across the hard floor to Sophie, cloak in hand.

"Sophie." He whispered and gently nudged her, Her long blond hair was strewn out on the floor behind her.

Tedros nudged her once more, slightly harder this time. She groaned.

"If you don't mind, I'm attempting to get some beauty sleep" Sophie sat up and stretched her arms up above her head. She yawned. "Crying can really do a number on your eyes…" She looked over at Tedros and widened her eyes for him to see "Don't you think?"

Tedros leaned forward to get a good look at Sophie's emerald green eyes. They were slightly red but as far as the prince could tell they were fine. "They're okay, no that red." He said simply.

Sophie looked up at the dark gray ceiling and closed her eyes. "When do you think we're going to get out of this room?" She asked.

Tedros smiled "I don't know, nor do I give a shit."

Sophie gasped sarcastically. "That's no way for a prince to speak to a girl."

"You're a witch. So I don't think that rule applies to you"

"You're no fun Teddy." She pouted.

The handsome prince bit his bottom lip. "To be perfectly honest, I don't really think I want to leave…"

Sophie's eye's flashed opened and she sprung up into a sitting position. "What in Merlin's name are you talking about!?"

"I just don't think I want to leave this room."

Sophie pounced on to Tedros and was nose on her hands and knees above him, her eyes staring down into his with a fiery rage burning through her retinas one cone at a time. Tears slipped down her cheeks and fell on to Tedros's. "Why the hell wouldn't you want to leave! What would posses you to want to stay here when if you got out you would get a happily ever after with an amazing girl and great friends!"

"Because you wouldn't be part of that happily ever after!" Tedros shouted, anger along with fifty other confusing emotions shaking his muscular body.

The rage in Sophie's eyes were replaced with confusion, she collapsed on top of Tedros. "Why?" Her eyes widened. "Why? Why? Why?"

"I don't know."

"You make my chest hurt."

"You make my heart flutter."

"Agatha hates me."

"I don't."

"I don't hate you either."

"I thought you were a witch."

"I don't know what I am."

"I don't think you're a witch anymore."

"Why?"

"Because you said you don't hate me and you haven't attempted to murder me yet."

"Good point."

Before Sophie knew it she had fallen fast asleep.

* * *

><p><em>This is wrong. <em>Tedros thought to himself._ I'm in love with Agatha. I shouldn't be hugging her nemesis. _He looked down at the beautiful girl contently snoozing on top of him. _Damn you Sophie. I think I'm starting to fall for you…_

"I'm such a fool." The prince quietly muttered to himself.

* * *

><p>Sophie awoke screaming with her green eyes filled with tears, her breathing heavy. "DON'T SEND ME BACK AGATHA!" She screamed before realizing that she had only been dreaming.<p>

Tedros stared wide-eyed Sophie. "Sophie?"

Sophie rolled off of Tedros and pushed herself up into a sitting position; She looked straight ahead, her eyes filled with fear. "She sent me back. She sent me back to live with the man I resented and the woman I hated." She turned her head to Tedros. "How could she do that to me?"

Tedros sat up and wrapped his arms around Sophie. "I don't know." He gently grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her away so he could look into her emerald green eyes. "Everything will be alright, okay. I promise to never let you be sent back." He pulled her back into his chest.

Sophie smiled gratefully. "I think everyone has at least a little bit of evil in them." She said quietly. "Especially you."

"Me? Why?" Tedros asked

"Because." Sophie replied. "You're making me fall for you again."

"I think that's something you do on your own."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I finally updated! Sorry it's so short but I'm going to try my best to update as frequently as i possibly can! I'm not sure if i should have them kiss soon or not. I don't really rush them into this, but i guess it is moving pretty fast... Whatever, i shall try my hardest to make this a good fic.**

**till next time.**

**sincerely, Cookies and**

**p.s I presume Tedros shall do something unexpected next chapter...**


End file.
